Introspection !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Troy Bolton quand son père lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple garçon ? OS se situant durant le premier film.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Oui je sais, vous vous dites que vous auriez préféré le prologue de ma prochaine fiction seulement je ne sais toujours pas quand je l'aurais donc… En attendant, j'écris quelques peu sur autre chose en attendant. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'un court OS. Je remettrais tout en place plus tard =)

Merci à **LittleFlicka** pour ses corrections et commentaires. (Ils valent de l'OR ^^)

Je dédie cet OS à **Miss Morgane** que je remercie pour son soutien =)

 **Introspection !**

 **POV Troy**

« Mais toi tu n'es pas qu'un simple garçon ! » Même deux heures plus tard, la phrase que mon père avait prononcée, raisonnait encore en moi… C'est ce que j'avais dit à Gabriella quand on était dans mon refuge. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, j'étais un basketteur. Pas un homme, ou un garçon, pas un adolescent qui aimait chanter, non un basketteur. A l'instar de Chad, de Zeke, de Jason… Ok j'adore le basket, j'aime être sur le terrain et dribbler avec le ballon, être entouré d'une équipe qui fonctionne bien mais je n'étais pas que ça. Cette idée me révoltait. Je lançais le ballon une dernière fois, souris brièvement en le voyant entrer sans difficultés dans le panier puis je le rangeais avant d'aller prendre une longue douche. Le dernier car scolaire était parti depuis longtemps mais je m'en moquais, la marche à pied ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Les mains dans les poches, je quittais le lycée et rentrais chez mes parents doucement. Je savais qu'à mon arrivée, mon père me proposerait de travailler mes shoots, ma défense ou mes feintes et je n'avais plus envie de jouer ce soir. J'en venais même à envier Zeke qui avait une autre passion dans la vie, ou Chad qui pouvait jouer des heures sans se lasser. Quand je passais la porte, ce fut pour constater que ma mère était seule.

« - Tu étais chez Chad ?

« - Non, j'ai raté l'entraînement du coup je suis resté sur le terrain pour faire quelques shoots après le départ de papa. Il n'est pas là ?

« - Non, les professeurs ont une réunion ce soir, me sourit-elle.

Hochant brièvement la tête, je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs sans aucune envie mais si je voulais obtenir une bourse pour l'université j'avais intérêt à garder un bon niveau scolaire alors… Et visiblement Gabriella était intelligente. De quoi j'aurais l'air devant elle si elle découvrait que je n'étais bon qu'au basket ?

« - Toc, toc. Troy, m'appela doucement ma mère en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement dans la porte.

« - Oui maman ?

« - Tu vas bien mon grand ?

« - Ouais.

« - Tu es sûr ? Habituellement tu ne fais pas tes devoirs avant d'avoir mangé… Que se passe-t-il, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« - Rien, c'est… Ce n'est rien maman, je t'assure.

« - Tu sais Troy, tu es un très bon basketteur et tu pourras être tout ce que tu veux, sourit-elle, mais tu ne seras jamais un bon menteur mon fils.

Je la regardais en coin avant de lâcher mon crayon. Avais-je vraiment envie de dire à ma mère ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Je n'en étais pas certain seulement… Seulement, je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler. Chad se foutrait de moi, mon père… Soyons sérieux, il ne voit que le basketteur en moi, quant à Gabriella… Je ne peux clairement pas lui dire qu'elle me plait… Enfin si je peux lui dire, enfin je pourrais mais elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas à quel point, elle me trouble. Depuis qu'on a chanté ensemble le soir du réveillon, je l'ai en tête… Je secouais la tête et regardais ma mère. Elle était toujours assise sur mon lit, à attendre tranquillement que j'ouvre la bouche.

« - C'est Gabriella, lâchais-je en soupirant.

« - Gabriella ? Ta petite amie ?

« - Non !… C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré au ski. Tu sais le soir de la fête. On a chanté ensemble et on a un peu discuté après mais… Je… Elle a emménagé ici à Albuquerque en début d'année et… J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, je me sens tu sais… Normal ! Pas la graine de grand basketteur comme tout le monde me voit, juste un gars qui…

« - Qui a l'esprit chamboulé pour une fille, compléta-t-elle pour moi.

« - Ouais, soupirais-je gêné… Tout à l'heure papa l'a rencontré et il a été… Plutôt sec avec elle… Ne ris pas, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre, moi !

« - Je vois. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

« - Rien de… Pas grand-chose mais c'est la manière dont il l'a traité qui est gênante. Tu sais que j'ai été collé à la rentrée ? Gabriella aussi, ajoutais-je quand elle acquiesça. C'était de ma faute et papa lui a envoyé ça dans la figure. Il l'a appelé « Ma collègue de retenue », précisais-je en mimant les guillemets. Et puis… Il l'a regardé comme si elle était… Je ne sais pas un parasite ou je ne sais pas quoi !

« - Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

« - Non ce n'est pas… Quand elle est partie, il m'a dit que…

Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour trouver comment expliquer le problème à ma mère puis soupirais avant de tout lui raconter. Comment Gabriella m'avait rejoint, comment on avait discuté et l'interruption de papa, sa manière de la regarder, son refus de lui serrer la main et surtout ses mots. Bien sûr, je savais que je n'étais pas n'importe qui au lycée mais j'aurais aimé qu'aux yeux de mon père, je sois un gars normal. Juste son fils dont il est fier, quoi que je fasse ou que je devienne… Mais visiblement non. Même pour lui, je n'étais qu'un bon joueur de basket et à ça me révoltait. Maman resta silencieuse une longue minute après que j'eus terminé de parler puis sourit.

« - Écoute Troy, tu sais que ton père est toujours un peu survolté à l'approche des matchs importants ? Je ne cherche pas pour autant à lui trouver des excuses, précisa-t-elle quand j'ouvris la bouche, simplement je te rappelle un point essentiel. Ton père est accro au basket et espère que tu le sois tout autant que lui. Et à ses yeux, cette Gabriella, si bien soit-elle, est un obstacle à ton ascension dans le monde du basket. N'oublie pas qu'il rêve que tu entres chez les Red Hawks d'Albuquerque.

« - Je n'oublie pas et ce n'est pas parce que j'aime passer du temps avec Gabriella que j'en oublie ma passion pour le basket et d'en faire mon métier mais… Ça n'a pas empêché Michael Jordan ou Tony Parker de faire leur vie. De se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit de traîner avec une fille…

« - Et de vouloir sortir avec ?

« - Non c'est une amie, me défendis-je.

« - Si tu le dis, sourit-elle. Écoute, je vais voir avec ton père pour qu'il relâche la pression. Je ne pense pas y réussir mais je vais faire de mon mieux d'accord ?

« - Ouais… Merci maman.

« - Je t'en prie mon chéri. Allez viens manger, ça va être froid.

Elle se leva sur ses mots et quitta ma chambre alors que je restais en place réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire… C'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre aller au ciné avec Gabriella, ou lui faire découvrir la ville en lui tenant la main mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ça !… Si ?

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais écrire cet OS depuis pas mal de temps donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous retrouve bientôt avec un autre OS qui sera sur un autre univers =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
